malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Gust Hubb
Gust Hubb was one of the five core crew members of the Suncurl that left Stratem with Captain Sater who had little sailing experience. Gust had pale fly-away hair.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 3 In The Lees of Laughter's End Gust was working as a sentry in Toll's City's southeast corner gate with squad-mates, Birds Mottle, Heck Urse, Bisk Flatter, Sordid, and Wormlick, when they were recruited by Sater to commandeer a large portion of the city's treasury. They seized the Suncurl to carry their loot and ever since were on the run from the city's pursuing Chanters.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 3The Lees of Laughter's End, Sections 3 and 26 The Suncurl was at sea in Laughter's End when Gust awoke in his bunk to find his ear had been cut off while he slept.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 3 Gust never felt a thing, but afterwards had the sensation as if something was nipping at the ear that was no longer there.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 12 Meanwhile on deck, necromancer Korbal Broach was not coincidentally using an ear as bait to fish for sharks.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 4 Down in the ship's hold, the cursed iron nails the crew had received in Lamentable Moll to repair the Suncurl birthed a many-souled lich.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 25 Gust Hubb was among the first to investigate the disturbance and he was present when first mate, Ably Druther, was beheaded by the lich.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 12 Druther's now headless corpse flailed about tearing loose Gust's other ear.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 15 Making his escape he reached the top deck to discover the rest of the panic-stricken crew assaulting Emancipor Reese. Reese's sword was knocked from his hands severing Gust's nose in the process.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 18 Within a short period of time the luckless Gust split his tongue, lost the front half of his right foot to the lich's bite, and lost his left eye to the skeletal finger of Bena Elder.The Lees of Laughter's End, Sections 27/36/39 Recovering later in the infirmary, Gust was told he had broken bones and had lost a literal bucketful of blood.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 45 In The Wurms of Blearmouth The Chanters finally caught up to the Suncurl shortly after the ship left Laughter's End. During the terrible battle that followed, Heck Urse led the charge onto the Chanter vessel Unreasoning Vengeance where he, Birds Mottle, and Gust Hubb stole a Chanter lifeboat and escaped.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 40 The trio made their way to shore at Spendrugle, the same town where the Suncurl eventually wrecked. Hearing that Bauchelain and Reese had preceded them to shore they attempted to hurriedly put back to sea before returning upon discovering another vessel making its path into the bay.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Sections 11 and 16 Arriving at the King's Heel tavern Gust (now speaking with a pronounced lisp because of his split tongue) and the others learned Bauchelain was at Wurm's Keep and decided the necromancer owed Gust healing for his many wounds. At the keep, Heck and Gust ran into the surprisingly still living Bisk Flatter, Sordid, and Wormlick, who were looking for their share of the Toll's City loot.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 25 The five ex-garrison soldiers fought their way into the keep past the reanimated corpses of two of the Suncurl's three Brivs. In the melee Gust tripped and fell on his own sword just before Bisk Flatter's weapon was knocked out of his hands and into Gust's thigh. The others carried Gust into the keep and demanded aid and compensation from the necromancers. Broach healed Gust in a creative manner, giving him a new eye of a different color, a new female nose, and mismatched ears. His other scars and wounds likewise vanished. Bauchelain regretfully informed the soldiers that the gold and silver had gone down with the ship.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Sections 39 and 40 The soldiers returned to town with plans to salvage their treasure from the wreckage of their former vessel.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 46 Notes and references Category:Males Category:Soldiers Category:Sailors Category:Stratem natives